The difference of 'Love' and being 'INlove'
by musing-anti-conformist-lib
Summary: total AU.Harry's Parents are alive, his life is perfectly fine--the fact that he's very popular stays the same. Draco's life is full of bullshit, He's a loser in school..though he's still rich. They become friends and one of them learns to love again....
1. We come to know

A/N: First time…don't sue me!…I don't own anything…except maybe this plot and a small blanket. You aint gonna get nothing from me. The computer is my friend's. **Please read & review**.

________________________________________________________________________________ 

*Chapter 1* Where we share memories…where we face reality 

'_A boy destined to save a world from torture and despair, a world full of magic and creatures that we may only be able to think in our imaginations. Full of wizards and witches; potions and cauldrons; wands and brooms. Yes, there is another world, and fate has taken a twisted turn to bring upon the burden of the world to one innocent and brave young boy. His head bowed down from everyone, ready to accept this task to defeat one psychopathic-used-to-be-gorgeous-now-body-less man, Voldemort, as is feared by many- his name. That single young soul brave and powerful enough to defeat him is…_'

'Harry, bed time!' 

'Yes mum.' Harry yelled back to his mother downstairs. He stretched trying to drown the feeling of sleepiness in him and got up. Finishing all his "before bedtime" rituals, he climbed into his bed, just as his head fell onto the soft pillow he was asleep. The book he was reading earlier lay open on the foot of the bed, unfinished and forgotten...for now. 

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~@~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ **

'...Yea! I know......did you see his face.........got him good didn't we?...........dirtbag..........tomorrow?........sure, same place?...........great to go back to school!?........Matt, you fucking know it all!.......can't believe summer is over........see yah tomorrow. Bye' at the sound of the phone being placed back in its holder, Severus was brought back to reality from his late-night soap opera. 

'Well, Look who finally got off the god damned phone. Have you fixed your things? Did you take a bath already? Is you uniform pressed? Did you take out the trash? Have you set yo-' Severus stopped his recorded and replayed questioning only because his show was back on. Draco payed no heed to his godfather's much interrogation. 

'Nothing will ever change....' Draco thought to himself and shook his head as if in disbelief. He hated the fact that he had to spend his whole childhood with his Godparents only because of some stupid family problem. 

As Draco walked the many flight of stairs up to his room at the very top of the Mansion memories of his past came into view. 

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!FLASH BACK!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ **

=The Night after Draco's 8th Birthday= 

_'You son of A Bitch!' Narscissa Malfoy, his mother, yelled from the other side of the door. _

_'I'm a son of a bitch? You're a whore!' His father, Lucius Malfoy, retorted opening the door. _

_They had been at it for hours and hours now, all because his father had refused to allow his mother to go on some business trip. He never understood their petty argument. Not then when he was young & definitely not now, when he is teen-ager. Draco just hid under the blankets. He held to them as if any second now someone will pull him out of his parents reach. He loved his family. He did. He was young and vulnerable and gladly took comfort and joy in small things. Of course being rich had its perks and the Malfoys spoiled Draco to no end. And so he got used to everything and a fear developed in him. He feared of change in his life anything at all that maybe connected to the word "CHANGE" he would go ballistic! _

_An ear-piercing scream broke through young Draco's reverie. Out of curiosity and fear of losing one or both his parents he peeked his head out of the blankets only to see an empty room. The scream he heared must've come from the parlor right next to his bedroom. He immediately jumped out of bed and ran for the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob, the door swung open. There his father stood a bit dazed, in his right hand was.... _

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!End FLASH BACK!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ **

He shook his head furiously not allowing his mind to ponder any longer about his past. That was then this is now. You must learn to live for today and not yesterday or tomorrow. His godfather told him that. Right before he bit it. 

'Crazy ol' bastard!' he breathed remembering very well the knowledge and the truth behind his godfather's death. 

His family is well known for being the cause of almost everyone's death. So they didn't have a good rep. so what? A few wads of cash in peoples faces. That changes everything. You got money. You got power. To some people He lives one of the best kinds of life. But, what do they know? 

Somehow, today was moving very fast. The moment he looked up and snapped out of pondering much…again. He was already changing into his pajamas. Finishing quickly, he grabbed the remote to light up the fireplace. He quickly put the timer on to turn off the fireplace, not taking any chances on burning the house. The memory of his punishment for his carelessness was still raw. His father had to pay loads for the last house and it is still being reconstructed. 

Grabbing for his glasses and a small book on his bedside table, he just found it a week ago. Among the thousands of books that lined the walls of their library, this one stuck out like a stain in a white top. It looks like it's been through every possible way to deform a book. It was a plain black covered book. Torn in all corners, lined with gold borders and the pages felt like silk to the touch. But most of all there was no title in it just the story itself. 

He took out the piece of string he used for a bookmark. (a/n: whoa! A rich dude that can't even by a decent bookmark!? Unbelievable!) Ever since he read the first chapter, he had not been able to put it down. He was thrilled to get to the end at last. Since last year, he has been trying to get a new study habit- he almost didn't make it because of all the distraction coming his way. He will not risk his grades again for petty distractions. 

'_His head bowed down from everyone, ready to accept this task to defeat one psychopathic-used-to-be-gorgeous-now-body-less man, Voldemort, as is feared by many- his name. That single young soul brave and powerful enough to defeat him is, Harry Potter.' _

Draco was relieved to finally know the hero after reading 14 chapter of the history and bad luck of some idiotic and yet enticing and mysterious world. Yet, the real self of this person was still an enigma. He spent a few more hours on the book very, very serious about finishing it before school starts.

'_A wondrous life their 'Golden-boy' lived. At least that is what he showed. He life is joke. One lonely and twisted life. Yes everyone loves him for his bravery and because he is the one that saved them all. Because he is a hero…well known rich and wealthy. They only wanted what he had not what he really is. They do not want to know his feelings…they do not care. Try as he might he can not escape the responsibility of caring and saving the souls of his kind. He walks the earth alone. Yet he remembers one person that really saw who he was. That one person who really cared, His best-friend, the man that died for him and for the better. If only he had taken notice long before he lost him, of the bond and "relationship" they shared. Maybe just maybe he would not be alone. _

_~Fin~' _

Draco laid back on his pillow. Feeling accomplished of having found and finished a wonderful story. He couldn't help but feel a pang of something in his heart. He could not understand why he was feeling this he had developed this ' I don't give damn about your lame life' attitude growing up. But… it's as if he could relate to the boy in his story. He was bi. Yeah everyone knows that…but aside from being attracted also to the same gender…there was. He erased the thought in his mind wanting to get rest to prepare himself tomorrow for the start of a new school life.

___________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ok that sucked! Yes I know Harry didn't appear much I just wanted to introduce their life a bit. So please don't hate me… I did not get this beta'd since I am an impatient lil' bastard so sorry for the grammar…its my first time. **Please read & review**. Thank you

Mwah!


	2. First Day New Treats

Author's Note: Sorry this thing took so long. I kind of gave up on posting the rest of the chapters but people were kind enough to review so thank you. I'm working on it again since my files got deleted. Hope you like it. Oh and thanks to the movie Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban I got inspired. I don't know how that is connected to the story but I guess the way they looked inspired me. blehk.  
  
By the way, thank you to Cowie for being such a great beta.  
  
Chapter 2 First Day. New Treats.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee from downstairs. He took a quick glance at the alarm clock and although he only saw blurred numbers, he was able to tell that it was still too early to get up. He draped his arm over his eyes as if covering it from the sunlight, which there was none, a habit he's had before he replaced his blinds for black curtains.  
  
After a few minutes of tossing and turning in his bed and a loud grunt, he realized that he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep any time soon. Harry reached for his glasses at the bedside table, slipping them on carelessly. He reluctantly got out of bed and strode towards the bathroom.  
  
An hour later he found himself at the dining table with his mum, Lily, chatting merrily with his father, James, who was ignoring Lily but nodding at the proper moment.  
  
"So Harry, dear, will you walk to school today or shall your father give you a ride?" his mother looked expectantly at Harry.  
  
He looked up to find his parents were now staring at him, waiting for an answer. "No, thank you," He smiled at both of them. "I think I fancy a walk to school," His parents smiled back at him and continued to eat.  
  
A couple of minutes later, after Harry had excused himself from the table and hugged both his parents' good-bye, he was walking down the side walk, his mind wandering to trivial matters. Something he usually caught himself doing when he was alone or not paying attention to what he was doing earlier.  
  
He reached the other end of the pedestrian lane and waited patiently for the traffic light to say it was fine to cross. He looked up at the tall buildings that towered over the whole city. Living in London was nice. Even though the city was full of buzzing cars and busy workers. He wondered often if he would someday become a corporate dummy.  
  
He hoped not. He crossed the pedestrian lane and continued his trek to school.  
  
His parents worked hard enough to send him to a prep school in London. Although most kids would be escorted to school by drivers and cars, he preferred to still walk there since it was just a few blocks away. He was now past the gates and entering past the large oak doors.  
  
Wishing that this year would not be as boring as last year, he went to the library where he thought he might find his fiery-red head friend. Just as he thought, he found Ron at one of the tables and in front of him were piles of books, that Harry had referred to as "irrelevant to their studies".  
  
According to Ron "What do you mean irrelevant?! These books have as much importance as the rubbish the professors teach us! Honestly Harry. If you'd pay more attention to your school work, then maybe you won't be struggling with your grades sometimes,"  
  
Ron was hard to tell sometimes. To Harry he's got 2 sides. One, he was the relaxed guy that didn't pay much attention to studies (only to one subject actually- but Harry likes to exaggerate), the guy that'll be there for his best friend no matter what, also the panicky kid. Two, he's the book worm and one of the cleverest students in their school, the calmer side of him, the person that can get them both almost to any kid of trouble. He was tactless at times and painfully straight forward.  
  
"Ronald Bilius Weasly! 'Tis the first day of school and already, you're hiding behind stacks of books in the library," He teased his best friend from behind.  
  
Ron immediately turned around and his facial expression changed from irritated to over-joyed.  
  
He got up from his seat and hugged Harry. "Harry, how was summer?" he motioned for Harry to sit beside him. "I have lots to tell you!" then his face turned a bit red. "Sorry, you go first I mean," Harry saw the excitement in Ron's eyes and proceeded to tell him about his sort of eventful summer.  
  
"We went to three places Scotland, France and Egypt. But we only stayed two days at each country so I didn't have much time to shop something for you guys," At this Harry winked at Ron, "I did manage to get you something from Scotland. I think you'll like it. It's back home though ... so you might want to come over sometime,"  
  
"If it's haggis, I'd be glad to donate it to some other unfortunate being," Harry remembered that Ron was definitely off haggis now. Ever since that incident at Ron's most recent family reunion, where someone brought haggis as a 'surprise' snack, in which Ron dipped into and a cousin 'accidentally' let it slip that haggis was sheep guts. Ron ended up in the bathroom with the toilet as his companion for the most part of celebration.  
  
Harry was about to protest on how Ron thought of Harry as an unkind bastard that liked to tease their friends when the sound of an announcement was heard through the lots of speakers spread throughout the whole school.  
  
An annoying and high pitched voice of a woman erupted from the lone speaker in the library, 'Students, please proceed now to the great hall for the assignments of lockers and the distribution of your schedule. That'll be all,'  
  
Ron was still a bit annoyed about being dragged away from his books at the library but Harry was able to convince him that the sooner they reach the great hall, the sooner they would find themselves seated and taking notes from a very 'interesting' class.  
  
They sat down at one of the four long tables. At the very left end was a table reserved for the Freshmen as to the right of it was for the Sophomores, and to the right of that was for the Juniors and at very end was solely meant for the Seniors.  
  
Harry had long waited to be able to sit at that table. He usually found himself daydreaming of sitting smack in the very middle then just relaxing and leaning backwards a bit as if he owned the whole school.  
  
Harry was very popular in the school. He never really knew if it was because he was team captain and meat field for the football team. Or if it was because of how friendly he seemed towards almost anybody from all of the year levels, or maybe because he was just so darn cute.  
  
He was driven out of his line of thoughts when Ron playfully smacked him in the upside of his head.  
  
"If you're thinking about that crap where you think you are so damn cute just because loads of girls had told you so, then you better snap out of it else you'll be considering that red brick wall as your newly found best friend," Ron threatened.  
  
Harry was thankful for Ron. He always knew what he was thinking and Ron always managed to keep Harry on the humble side of life.  
  
The lady that handed out the locker codes and the schedule had finally reached them. No matter how many times he and Ron tried to make a pleasant conversation or even just smile at the lady, she would always snub them.  
  
"Good morning Madame Chestler." Harry beamed while Ron echoed Harry's smile.  
  
"Potter, Weasley," she acknowledged in ... annoyance?  
  
She handed them their locker codes and schedule. As usual Harry's and Ron's locker were next to each other. Although this yea, their schedules were completely different. The only class they had together was Physical Education. Where they knew they didn't have much time for talking since their coach, Madame Hooch, was an anti-social ancient steam-head who forbode human mingling.  
  
"Well Harry, won't see much of you this year in school," Ron looked crestfallen. They had the same classes for the past 3 years in that school. There hadn't been a project where they didn't team up. They had become so used to being with each other that it almost felt like losing half of their bodies, knowing they weren't going to be intouch that well this particular year.  
  
At the sound of the bell the two headed for opposite directions of the hallway. Harry was trudging unhappily to Chemistry Lab He hated that subject with a passion. All because of the bloody tight ass, Professor Snape.  
  
He sat down at the usual lab table he and Ron shared. Although now he didn't have Ron as partner. They had always been a team.  
  
He sighed and slumped his upper prosterior over the capacious lab table, wrapping his arms over his head as if to stop a migrain from taking place.  
  
He lifted his head up to look at the chair beside him, the one Ron used to occupy and to complain about because of it's uneven legs. He wasn't that willing to give away Ron's seat. But he had to.  
  
He scanned the room to see the people that had Chemistry the same time he did. As he finished looking around he found out that they were ALL friends with each other.  
  
'Sheez, you'd think after helping these guys they'd want to sit with you...' he thought to himself. He let out a sigh he'd been holding so as not to make himself look pathetic. Even though he's already doing a pretty good job of it by sulking like a the brat that he was.  
  
"Excuse me?" A soft voice asked from his side.  
  
Harry sat up straight to look at the interruptor. What he saw made him hold his breath.  
  
There standing in front of him was the most angelic boy he'd ever seen. His hair was platinum-blonde. It was so light in fact the he would bet even in the darkest of places his hair would still glow. It looked as if his hair was made of silk. Harry had to restrain himself from jumping up and caressing the boy's 'glowing' hair.  
  
Harry looked him up and down. His skin was so pale, just pale enough not to make him look like he was dead though. He looked so pure. Harry wasn't sure that he was allowed to even look at this Adonis-like creature standing in front of him. He was so sure that his face was now sporting a red tinge.  
  
"Y-yes?" Harry hated the fact that he stammered and his voice croaked. Wow, he was giving away everything so easily that he was sure he'd be digging his own grave.  
  
The other boy smiled. "Um, Can I sit here? It's the only one left? I mean if you don't mind ... or I could just sit at the back,"  
  
Harry's insides were in a raging battle. He wasn't sure if he should let this guy sit with him.  
  
For one, hee was so beautiful that Harry was certain that he'd be staring at him the whole time ... resulting to something like the boy getting annoyed and assuming that he's gay (which is true) and might not want to talk to him ever again. On the other hand, he was in desperate need of a new partner that this boy was just a shoe in to replace Ron's seat. And besides, how many guys, that look this good, came his way? The latter was winning by a long shot.  
  
The boy turned away when Harry didn't answer. Harry immediately grabbed the boy's arm. Then let it go when the other boy looked questioningly at him. "Er ... It's alright. You can sit here," Harry kicked himself for such a lame answer.  
  
This guy must've already been thinking Harry was some kind of retard for staring at him endlessly and looking away like spots had started to sprout around his face. Harry grimaced. The perfect first impression.  
  
But when Harry looked at the other boy's face he was smiling. To Harry's relief he let out the breathe he'd been holding.  
  
"Thanks," The blonde said. He sat down and put his bag beside Harry's. He looked at him and stretched out a hand, "The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Harry reached out his own hand and gave Draco a friendly handshake.  
  
"Potter, Harry Potter," He said in a kindly return, "Nice to meet you Malfoy," He beamed. He was sure that he was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Likewise,"  
  
There was a moment of silence when Harry decided to prod Draco into a light conversation, "So, you new around here Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes," He said simply.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"France,"  
  
"Really? So how is it that you can speak perfect English?" Harry was getting a little nervous. He assumed this guy must be annoyed of him since all his answers had been one worded sentences.  
  
"The Malfoys originated in France. So it was just right that I lived where my ancestors came from. And I was raised here in London. We only moved to France when I was 11 years old. I was raised to know 3 different languages. English, French and Latin," Malfoy said in a lordly manner.  
  
'This guy is a priss! But a beautiful priss at that,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
'Wow," Was all Harry could say.  
  
"Do you mind showing me around?" Harry looked at Draco, not being able to stop himself from smiling like the idiot he felt. "I mean if you're not busy or anything," Draco looked expectantly at Harry.  
  
How could Harry resist. "Sure, that would be ... fun. I get to play tour guide," There was no sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Draco looked back, as did Harry, at the front of the room. Snape had just entered. And was bellowing about some Chemical formula they were going to work on.  
  
"Thank you Harry," Draco whispered as he leaned in on Harry, his lips barely touching Harry's ear.  
  
Harry was frozen to his seat. He didn't just how much this boy affected him. And he was about to find out come lunch time.  
  
Author's Note: Well what'd you think. Sorry it was another cliffy. But at least they finally met. I had to get rid of Ron. Else he'd just be bothering Harry and Draco. He'd go on and on teasing Harry and interrogating Draco. Read and Review please. Thanks! Wow, ooh hey there's a plot bunny that just passed me... be right back. I'm just gonna go catch it. 


End file.
